The Search for Darwin's Parents
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: As Darwin forgets about his former parents, Gumball and Darwin go search for his parents on a long journey in this fantastic fan-fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Several years back, Gumball took Darwin as a pet. Gumball was 5 at the time. Darwin was 3, the pet store manager told him. Seven years later, Gumball and Darwin currently have a brotherly bond, as they are really technically speaking, brothers after all. But after all of these years, Darwin has lost his memory about his parents.**

Darwin was flipping through a phone book.

"Darwin, why are you flipping through the phone book?!" Gumball asked, annoyed.

"I'm trying to find my parents phone number." Darwin said.

"You pea-brain, you think phones work in a fish bowl?" Gumball asked.

"But they do, Gumball. As long as you imagine!" Darwin said happily.

"_As long as you imagine _my butt! Darwin, they won't get a hold of you! Besides, I already clearly said that phones do not work in a fish bowl!" Gumball said.

"Shhh, I think I found the address." Darwin said.

"DARWIN! I SAID THEY CAN'T REACH YOU!" Gumball said.

Darwin ignored Gumball.

Darwin dialed the phone.

"Hello, Carrie here." Carrie said.

"CARRIE!" Darwin said, turned red, and immediately hung up.

"Gumball, we must find my parents, no matter how far or long!" Darwin said.

"Darwin, you know we don't have a map!" Gumball shouted.

Darwin grabbed a map out of Gumball's pocket.

"Oh yes, we do, Gumball!" Darwin said. "It says here that there is a giant snowy mountain that stands before the pet store, and on top of that mountain lies a cranky dragon whom if he gets angry he'll set Elmore on fire for 100 years!" Darwin said.

"Darwin, that's all lies!" Gumball said.

"No wait, it also says here that there is also a giant volcano that is on the peak on Mt. Who-hot!" Darwin exclaimed.

"What other lie does the map say?" Gumball asked, annoyed.

"It says here that there is a giant crystal castle that rises into the misty clouds of Elmore valley!" Darwin said.

"I'm not going!" Gumball shouted.

"Oh yes you are, Mr. Hothead!" Darwin said and pulled Gumball.

Gumball groaned.

And so, the two began their journey.

**I hope you enjoyed this fan-fiction so far, because I literally worked on this for an hour. Enjoy Chapter 2, coming tomorrow folks! Stay tuned ad join me in Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Encountering the Dragon

**Welcome back to The Search for Darwin's Parents. We will continue where we left off at the end Chapter 1.**

"I'm not going!" Gumball shouted.

"Oh yes you are, Mr. Hothead!" Darwin said and pulled Gumball.

Gumball groaned.

And so, the two began their journey.

Running through the deep bowels of Elmore, Darwin shouted "Hey Gumball!"

"What?" Gumball asked annoyed.

"Look!" Darwin shouted and pointed to a giant white mountain, fog slightly blocking it, just visible over some Elmore buildings.

"Darwin, that's just the hollywood hill!" Gumball said frustrated.

"Then why is it white and it doesn't have a hollywood sign?" Darwin asked.

"Well maybe the buildings are blocking it!" Gumball said, still annoyed.

"Well maybe how come there are no studio houses and why is the hill white?" Darwin said.

"Darwin, it's just a figment of your 'imagine-ate-eeeon'!" Gumball said, frustrated.

"Well maybe it's the' real thing-ate-eeeon'!" Darwin said.

"Well maybe, Darwin, it's just you halluce-in-ating-eeeon'!" Gumball said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Then why is it really there-eeeon?" Darwin asked.

"Beause-eeeon-" Gumball shook his head quickly. He snapped. "Because, it's just the hollywood sign! Trust me!" Gumball said, now angry.

"But it's white-eeeon, and it has no hollywood sign-eeeon!" Darwin said.

"Stop with the 'eee-ons', Darwin! It's coming off as tedious!" Gumball shouted.

"Tree-ons, Leon's, Seance, Fiancee, Once, Aunts, Wants, Fonts, Do-" Darwin got cut off by Gumball.

"DARWIN, I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Gumball shouted, angry.

"Hey look, we're here!" Darwin said and pointed to the mountain.

Right in front of them stood a giant mountain covered with snow, and a cave with a sleeping dragon stood at the tip-top. The wind hissed wildly. The sky was gray.

"Y-yo-you w-were r-r-right." Gumball said in a complete state of shock.

"Let's go up there!" Darwin said and pulled Gumball.

"Darwin, it's dangerous up there!" Gumball said.

"Don't care. Come on, we're almost up there!" Darwin said.

The two approached the cave.

"Now Darwin, we have to be real quiet. That dragon is probably worse than Tina Rex." Gumball whispered to Darwin.

"Don't worry, I have this all under control." Darwin whispered back to Gumball.

The two stepped around the cave. Darwin accidentally stepped onto a rock.

"Darwin, we're being quiet, remember?" Gumball said.

Too late. The dragon heard them and slowly approached behind them.

"Darwin, can you be quiet for once?!" Gumball berated him.

Darwin wasn't paying attention. Darwin was turned away and saw the dragon right in front of him.

"Darwin, are you even listening to me?!" Gumball shouted, angrily.

"_look behind you_." Darwin said.

Gumball turned around.

The two saw the dragon, angrily staring down at them and only standing a millimeter away.

"Um, hey, sorry to disturb your slumber." Gumball said and laughed nervously.

The dragon roared.

"Run, Darwin, run!" Gumball said.

The two ran fast down the snowy hill, and into Elmore city.

The citizens saw the dragon and Gumball and Darwin running and yelling.

Everyone ran around panicking and screaming.

"This is the end, Darwin the end!" Gumball shouted.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review after reading a chapter. Join me in Chapter 3, folks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Adventures on Mt Who-Hot

**Welcome to Chapter 3. I will be adding chapters on a daily basis. Read and enjoy Chapter 3, and review in the review section after reading the chapter.**

"This is the end, Darwin the end!" Gumball shouted.

The two ran out of town and into a farm.

The two ran into a puddle of mud.

"Oh no, NOT MY NEW JEANS!" Gumball exclaimed.

"Ahhh! Haystacks! I'm allergic to hay!" Gumball said.

The two headed into the hay. Gumball sneezed once or twice.

The two ran and hid in a barn nearby.

The dragon tracked their muddy footprints and saw that they led up to the barn.

The dragon flew up to the barn and set it on fire. Then the barn burnt down.

"Gumball, look!" Darwin said and pointed to the dragon.

The dragon slowly cornered them as they backed up into a fence.

The two cried and huddled each other.

The dragon roared.

Gumball then spotted a scarecrow beside them.

Gumball promptly picked up the scarecrow.

"Hey dragon, what's long, looks humanoid, and scares animals?" Gumball said while holding the scarecrow.

The dragon shrugged.

"THIS!" Gumball said and hit the dragon in the face.

_**SLAM!**_

The dragon roared in pain. A tear rolled down the dragon's face. Then the dragon whimpered like a dog and flew away.

The two climbed over the fence and walked up a hill.

"Thanks for defending me, Gumball." Darwin said.

"Well that's what friends do." Gumball said.

"Hey look, Gumball! There's the volcano I was talking about!" Darwin said and pointed up to it.

The volcano had lava dripping down the sides.

The two (carefully) went up the volcano.

"Watch out." Gumball said. The two carefully tried to step past.

Gumball almost stepped into the lava.

"GUMBALL, BE CAREFUL!" Darwin shouted so loudly, it could be heard from Richard and Nicole's bedroom.

"Honey, was that you?" Nicole asked a sleeping Richard.

"Careful, Darwin you could cause an-" Gumball said, getting cut off by the volcano erupting.

"..._earthquake._" Gumball said flatly, with an 'oh crap' look on his face, staring up at the volcano.

"RUN!" Darwin said.

The two ran.

The lava was not too far behind them.

"Quick, climb up that tree!" Gumball pointed to the tree.

The two climbed up it. The lava flowed through the landscape.

"Phew." Gumball said and wiped sweat off of his face.

"Come on let's get out of here." Gumball said.

The two went back down the tree and went the other way.

The crystal castle was not too far

"Hey look, Gumball! It's the crystal castle!" Darwin said and pointed to the castle.

"Okay, let's go." Gumball said.

The two approached the castle.

Inside the castle...

"Prince Charming, I demand you to give me my glass slippers! I want to get to the ball on time" Cinderella said.

"Coming my dear highness!" Prince Charming said.

"Here!" Prince Charming said, holding two small glass slippers.

"Too small! Go grab another pair! This shouldn't be a hard task!" Cinderella said.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?!" Cinderella demanded.

**Stay tuned for Chapter 4, folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to The Search for Darwin's Parents. This was postponed for a few days due to school stressing me out. But anyways, be happy that I returned from my short 'hiatus' and read.**

"Who could that be at this hour?! It's 5 in the afternoon!" Cinderella demanded.

"Carry me down the twelve sets of stairs and to the door, Prince Charming. And well you're at it, clean the rhino manure in the basement." Cinderella demanded.

"Yes sir, you're triple highness." Prince Charming said.

"Ahem." Cinderella said.

"Whoops, I meant you're infinity highness, sorry I've been drinking too much coffee lately." Prince Charming said.

"DRINKING COFFEE IN MY CASTLE? Young man, after cleaning the rhino manure, you are grounded for three months. Now carry me down the twelve sets of stairs." Cinderella said angrily.

"Fine." Prince Charming said.

Prince Charming grabbed out a wagon and had her sit in it.

"How about we go down the elevator over there?" Prince Charming said pointing to an elevator nearby.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? Prince Charming, you are only grounded for 2 months and 30 days now instead of three months." Prince Charming said.

"Yay!" Prince Charming said.

Prince Charming pushed the obese Cinderella into the elevator.

Prince Charming pressed the '1' button.

6 long minutes later...

The elevator opened.

"OK, we're here." Prince Charming said.

'OK then, now drag me to the entrance." Cinderella said.

"OK." Prince Charming said.

Prince Charming dragged the wagon with Cinderella in it to the entrance.

"I'll open it for you." Prince Charming said.

"Prince Charming, now you are only grounded for 2 months and 4 weeks." Cinderella said.

"Woohoo!" Prince Charming said and then opened the door.

Cinderella exclaimed in horror as she saw Darwin.

"AAAAH, FISH! I'M ALLERGIC TO FISH! PRINCE CHARMING, YOU DIDN'T INVITE THAT FISH OVER, DID YOU?!" Cinderella shouted into Prince Charming's face.

"No, not at all, Cinderella!" Prince Charming said nervously. He backed up to the corner and laughed nervously.

"If you are lying, young man, you are grounded for 6 MONTHS, NOT KIDDING, WITH NO FOOD AND NO DECENT BEDDING AND YOU WILL BE FORCED TO EAT THE RHINO MANURE INSTEAD OF CLEANING IT UP!" Cinderella yelled.

Some spit splashed onto Prince Charming's face.

"Woah, calm down, I didn't invite him over."

"Did you invite the cat over? You know I'm allergic to cats!"

"No!" Prince Charming said.

"But still, TAKE THEM TO THE BRIG!" Cinderella shouted.

"Yes, sir, I mean ma'am, I mean boss, I mean poo-bah-" Prince Charming got cut off by Cinderella.

"JUST GOOOOO!" Cinderella exclaimed and pointed to the brig in the middle of the room.

Gumball and Darwin looked confused.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to take you to the brig." Prince Charming said.

"Why?!" Gumball said.

"Cinderella's orders." Prince Charming said.

Prince Charming dragged the two through the pretty crystal hallway.

Finally stood the brig at the very back.

Prince Charming threw the two in there and locked the door, and walked away.

"Gumball, this is horrible!" Darwin said. "We're gonna sit in here and eventually rot and die!" Darwin started sobbing.

"NO, NO, NO, NOT THE CRYING, NOT THE CRYING, ANYTHING BUT THE CRYING!" Gumball exclaimed.

Darwin didn't stop.

"Darwin, stop. Please." Gumball begged Darwin.

"OK!" Darwin said and instantly cheered up.

"Now let's break outta here!" Gumball said.

"Luckily I brought a spare pick-axe in my wonderful waist bag of wonders!" Darwin said.

"Since when did you have that?" Gumball asked.

"I don't know..." Darwin said confused.

"Use the pick-axe so we can blow this joint!" Gumball said.

Darwin used the pick-axe to break out. The pick-axe made a "cling" noise whenever Darwin slammed it against the enchanted wall of mold.

Eventually Darwin chopped down an entire part of the wall.

"OK, let's get out of here!" Gumball said.

The two sprinted out.

MEANWHILE...

"Prince Charming, get those two out of the brig. I bet they're dead and if they are, let's make them into Tresspasser Victim Stew!" Cinderella said.

"OK." Prince Charming went over to the brig and opened the door.

Prince Charming gasped.

He saw the two gone and a huge part of the wall taken down.

"CINDERELLA, COME QUICK!" Prince Charming exclaimed in sheer horror.

"What, what?!" Cinderella ran up to him.

"Look, they're gone!" Prince Charming exclaimed.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! THAT IT, YOUNG MAN, YOU ARE GROUNDED, NO FOOD, GROUNDED FOR HALF A YEAR, YOU WILL BE FORCED TO EAT THE RHINO WHATEVER-IT-IS. YOU WILL SLEEP ON THE COLD BASEMENT FLOOR, AND YOU WILL BE FORCED TO DRINK URINE FOR THREE TO FIVE TIMES A DAY UNTIL YOUR GROUNDING IS LIFTED!"

"Yes, Cinderella." Prince Charming said and sadly walked up to his room.

Meanwhile...

Gumball and Darwin ran up a cliff.

"Gumball, look!" Darwin pointed to the pet store below.

"Luckily I brang parachutes for two in my wonderful waist bag of wonders!" Darwin said.

"OK, let's go!" Gumball said.

**Hope you enjoyed this VERY long chapter, everyone. And Chapter 5 will be here on Saturday. Stay tuned!**


End file.
